


Sweet Lion Dates

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Innocent kiss, Intense Jobs, Stories About The Past, Teasing, fem!reader - Freeform, fun times, young!Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You never thought this would happen to you, but it did. You were out on a date with the young Marshall, Cor Leonis, and you realise he is just a cutie behind that serious facade of his.





	Sweet Lion Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request of my dear friend Moosh who asked for a young Cor to go out on a date.

“Well, well, well, who thought that the Cor Leonis had anything but leather in his closet. Wait, are those Regis’ jeans?” Cor narrowed his eyes at the Shield who smirked almost devilishly at the younger man.

Regis folded his newspaper so he could look at the young friend, arching his eyebrows in slight surprise to, indeed, seeing Cor wearing non-leather clothes. “What are those? Sneakers?” Regis asked surprised and confused.

Clarus moved as he wanted to grab Cor’s foot to examine his footwear. Cor snarled and stepped out of Clarus’ reach. Regis narrowed his eyes as he stared at the jeans. “No, they’re not mine. They look new and unwashed.”

“Mmm, new clothes. When would a man buy and wear new clothes?” Clarus stroked his chin as Regis smirked at the youngest of his friends. The young twenty year old looked uncomfortable as he grabbed his keys and wallet. “Oi, Leonis, got a hot date?”

“I’ll be back later. Try not to burn the Citadel down.” Cor merely shot at his friends and made his quick escape before he could be tried down for questioning. He knew they were capable of that.

The thing was, Clarus had been right. He had a hot date, so to speak. He had checked his phone a million times before leaving to make sure she hadn’t changed her mind, but all he got was ‘can’t wait to see you!’. So on his way he was.

How he managed to snatch a date confused him. Let alone with the _painfully_ smart and _indescribably_ beautiful lady who worked at the Child Protection Service. She had literally stopped him in his tracks when he had been called in to assist on a potentially highly volatile situation. Normally, he was too busy with training the Crownsguard and performing his myriad of other duties to the Crown. But, he always made exceptions to help children.

They _needed_ protection, and in his eyes, they should never have been harmed in the first place. So, he had responded to the call without hesitation and ready to crack some skulls if needed.

When he arrived at the scene, he had realised that cracking skulls had to be postponed to another date. The young curvy lady caseworker, who he later had found out was called y/n, de-escalated the situation so professionally and so fast that he – Cor Leonis – had felt a bit dizzy. He didn’t underestimate people, but even he wouldn’t have thought that the rather shy woman could make him feel to snap into formation and yell _Yes Ma’am_. And she hadn’t even directed _that_ voice at _him_! Talk about having a strong presence when needed.

The CPS was lucky to have someone like her in their midst, and if it had been any other service, he would have tried to recruit her for the Crownsguard. It would be fun to see the cocky recruited tremble because of her voice.

It felt like a switch had flipped when the case had been dealt with, and she had turned to him. A light blush painted her skin. Her voice turned softer than a choco-chicks down. Listen to him, waxing poetry. He felt more glad than normal that his friends couldn’t mind read.

She fascinated him and when she said yes to a simple coffee date – making sure it was a non-work related – well, he had a weird sensation in his chest. A sensation that needed to be explored and examined more. He couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

You fidgeted with your bracelet as you waited at the door of the little café you had talked about with thé the Cor Leonis. The Marshall. The youngest member of King Regis’ entourage. Just fifteen when he fought at your King’s side. All you could see when you heard how young he had been, was one of your clients. Part of you felt angry that no one had kept him safe. Hadn’t let him be a child. On the other hand, you admired his strength and unflinching dedication to the Crown and the people of Insomnia.

You had been surprised when he had asked you for a coffee, with that serious stoic face and voice of his. You thought it was just another ‘lets discuss the case’ type of coffee, but when he said it was non-work related in his deep voice. Well, you were glad you hadn’t fainted from excited!

Anxiously, you checked your phone to see if you had any messages from him. Nothing. No cancellations. He still had ten minutes as you had arrived early. The last thing you wanted was to make him regret asking you by being tardy. His time precious in your eyes.

“Y/N.” A deep rumbling like thunder startled you out of your thoughts. Your gaze snapped up to meet corn-blue eyes set in a face hewed from marble. Unmoving and stern.

“Cor. Hi!” You inhaled and your eyes widened when you saw the casual wear. The leather was smoking, but wow, something could be said of a dressed down Cor whose sleeves looked ready to burst at the seams and sue him.

You blushed at your thoughts as he opened the door and led you into the café. He ordered a black coffee, no sugar or milk. You ordered a sugar free skim caramel latte, your favourite. Actually, he did.  For some reason, he memorized your order. It made you feel a warm rush through you and a flutter in your stomach. He didn’t have to remember it but he had.

After picking up your orders, you took the booth in the back. As you had noticed before, he always made sure no one could sneak up behind him, and he had a good view of any doors. It made your stomach tighten and chest heavy. Intellectually, you knew practically all military personnel did that, but as you watched Cor, you realised and saw how _young_ he was. No wrinkles on his face and a hint of youthfulness still in his face. A young man still growing into his skin. But when you looked into his eyes, an ancient soul who had seen Ifrit’s hell looked back at you.

Your palms ached, wanting to pull him close and just _hold him_. Let the man rest for once and give him a place here he didn’t have to be strong.

What stopped you was the public place, and you didn’t want to insult him even though you’d never consider him as in any way weak. Even the strongest needed a moment to lower their guard or they would break. The last thing they needed was their strongest to break while the Empire was still a large threat.

You swallowed as you dispelled your worried thoughts. You had a date with _Cor_ , you shouldn’t worry about those things but focus on how lucky you were.

Callous and scarred fingers wrapped around yours, warmth spreading through your body like wild fire. Your eyes met those ridiculously bright eyes artisans have tried but failed to recreate. Again, you couldn’t believe your luck. To have those eyes focused on you was a dream of many – if the comments at the office were any indicator. It felt like Cor stared right into your soul and could judge you at any moment. Your fingers squeezed his in an almost reflex as you hoped he would judge you favourable.

“You okay?” Who would have thought that the Marshall could be gentle? His face may be hard, but those eyes express so many emotions.

“I’m okay. Sorry, my thoughts pulled me down a dark path.” He nodded understanding, and you expected he’d remove his hand but to your delight, he kept it there. Was there a little blush on his face? You suppressed a giggle as to embarrass him.

Cor looked down thoughtfully as you sipped your drink. Afraid to pull your hand away, nor did you want to, as you had noticed he was careful with touches – unless it was with a child. You remembered how gently he would hold a little girl who had wailed her head off. Whispering soothing words and minutes later, the little thing would be sleeping peacefully in his arms. The whole time, he did not show a sign that it annoyed him or any impatient with the little ones.

“Shall I tell you a story to make you smile?” Cor whispered, giving you the image of a shy teenager for a moment. You nodded eagerly and sat closer to him. Just being close to him made you smile, who were you to say no to story from _him_? Cor scraped his throat.

“This story is about when a Chocobo tried to court Clarus…” Oh this would be _good_!

Soon enough, you had tears streaming down your cheeks as you gasped for breath, laughing so hard. The way he delivered the story – with a serious face and deadpanned voice – made it even more hilarious in your eyes.

“And that is how Clarus got chased by a pink Chocobo and almost became head of a flock.” Cor’s eyes twinkled pleased and handed you one of his handkerchiefs so you could brush your tears away.

“More, please tell me more!” You giggled as you two still held hands, your knee brushing gently against his. You beamed when he gave you an indulging look before starting a story about how Cid go himself stuck, ass up, in a hole in a wall because a shiny gem had caught his attention.

That is how you spend your afternoon with Cor, listening to stories that people could only ever dream of hearing. It made you feel special that he trusted you with those stories. Joy spread through you, filling your heart with each story he told you. Learning more and more about Cor through them. Such a sweet teddy bear, you could just feel how much he cared even though he acted so stoically.

Sadly, it was getting time to leave. Knowing Cor’s shift would start in an hour or so. “How did you come to the café?” he asked as he threw the trash away for the both of you.

“Public transport.” You preferred it over trying to own a car in the busy streets of Insomnia, using an agency car to your destination.

“I’ll drive you.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to! Surely you have to go home…” You swallowed when he gave you that stern look of his. Your body tingling excitedly in response and decided not to continue arguing. “Thank you.”

Your eyes twinkled when he got a pleased smug look on his face. It made you happy when you saw him beg more his age instead of twice of it. And although you were an independent person, small gestures like these were appreciated by you. It also allowed you to spend a bit more time with him than you would have if you had gone with public transport.

After you had given him your address and getting into his car, you turned to him and watched him drive. “What are your plans for today?” you asked him warmly, getting more comfortable.

“I am teaching a few classes today. Beginners to advance. Probably spar with Clarus or Regis after I am done.” He was always so busy, but still made time for you. You looked curiously as he glanced at you, with almost an anxious line to his face.

“What’s wrong?” He shook his head so you didn’t not bother him, he would tell you. Looking out of the window, you smiled and watched the streets move past you. Oh how you loved Insomnia. Maybe when he had time, and wanted to, you two could take a walk in one of the many parks. Get him out of the training rooms. Yes, that seemed like a nice idea…you just hoped he would want to go on a second date.

“I will walk you to your door,” he told you softly when you arrived at your apartment building, and he had parked his car. You just nodded with a happy smile and saw his shoulders relax. He probably had expected a no, but you just couldn’t deny this man.

“I would like that.”

Soon enough, you two took the stairs to your apartment – healthier –, and you blushed when you felt his fingers brushed against yours. A moment later, he entwined your fingers, and you glanced at his face. A little smile curving your lips as you saw the flush on his cheeks. _Ah! So adorable_.

“Did you have fun?” he asked softly as he met your gaze, and you nodded rapidly.

“So much fun! Thank you so much for telling me stories. Hopefully, next time I can tell you stories of the things I experienced with my friends. They are silly, I am silly, and I love them so much,” you babbled happily.

“Yes, I would like that very much. Text me when you have time, and I will clear my schedule for you.” He would do that for you? Wow. Someone pinch you!

“I will.” You stopped by your door and turned to him, squeezing his hand. “And here we are!” You didn’t feel sad, well a little bit because you wanted to spend more time with him. But he had already said it would happen, giving you all the power and control. Such a darling.

He nodded but his gaze stayed focused on you. “Have a good day, y/n. I will talk to you soon.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on your cheek, your eyes fluttering shut as your mind stopped working for a second.

“Y-yes. H-have a good day! Say hi to your friends!” you stammered softly, fighting the urge to poke his belly when he got that little smug twinkle in his eyes. Cheeky man! Ha! You were going to remember that.

He saluted to you and walked away, glancing back before taking the stairs. Ah….your legs felt weak as you felt like you floated on cloud nine. You couldn’t wait to spend more time with this complex wonderful man.


End file.
